


the taste you were forever chasing

by blackglass



Series: Emon University [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Counter Sex, F/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: The Morning After. A short and smutty coda tosomeone ought to corrupt you on the dance floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts).



> Prompted by [luxheroica](http://luxheroica.tumblr.com) on tumblr. You don't need to have read [someone ought to corrupt you on the dance floor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9770510) to appreciate this; all you need to know is that it's a modern college AU.

True to his word, Percy doesn’t try to stop Vex the next morning when she drops to her knees in the shower and starts sucking him off. His only regret is that his contacts are out which means he can’t see a thing she’s doing.

 _It’s probably for the best_ , he thinks dimly, letting out a shuddering groan as Vex does something exceptionally wicked with her tongue; he’d probably be on even more of a hair trigger if he had the visuals to go along with the sensations and he’d like to enjoy this as long as he can. That decided, he gives himself over to Vex’s capable hands (and mouth and tongue) and just focuses on blocking the spray of the shower so she doesn’t drown as she works.

Perhaps he’s just ~~in love~~ biased, or perhaps it’s because his sample size isn’t particularly robust, or perhaps it’s because she’s honestly that good, but nevertheless, it’s easily the best blowjob he’s ever received. Far sooner than he’d like, he’s spilling into her mouth, his moans echoing off the tiles as she works him through his orgasm, swallowing down every drop. He’s never considered himself to be very vocal during sex, but he supposes she just brings out that side of him.

Once he’s caught his breath, he drags Vex up off her knees and kisses her, wet and filthy; he can still taste the bitter salt of him on her tongue and it excites him more than he thought possible. He slaps blindly at the shower handle and eventually manages to turn the water off without breaking their kiss. They stumble out of the walk-in shower, still kissing furiously, heading for the bedroom.

Or at least, that was the plan. He’d honestly thought to finish what she had started in his bed, wet bedsheets be damned, but...but she feels _so damned good_ against him, all that wet sleek skin sliding against his, and he’s been so hungry for her for _so long_. And so despite his best intentions, they don’t make it very far at all before Percy hauls Vex up against him and deposits her on his sink counter.

As soon as she’s settled, he chases the droplets of water sliding down from her hair to her neck with his tongue, leaving soft sucking kisses in his wake. From there, it’s only natural to follow the rivulets flowing down to her chest, as Vex arches to accommodate him. He palms a breast with one hand as he sucks her other nipple into his mouth, the bottom edge of his teeth scraping against her areola. She groans in approval as he devotes himself to her pleasure, plying every scrap of knowledge he’s gleaned about how she likes her tits played with.

As lovely as her breasts are though, Percy has a far more important destination in mind. He sucks a line of kisses down the center of her abdomen as he lowers himself to his knees onto the plush bathroom mat, wrapping his arms around her thighs to drag her ass closer to the edge of the counter. Without fanfare, he buries his tongue in her cunt and distractedly registers the clatter of objects falling to the floor as Vex jerks and flails with a cry. There’s no teasing on his part; he goes after her with everything he’s got, wanting--no, _needing_ \--to make her come. He licks up her slit and sucks her clit until the sweet clean taste of water has faded and all that’s left is the salty musk of her arousal. 

Percy has never tasted anything better.

He doesn’t let up, alternating between lapping and suckling at her clit and fucking his tongue up into her as far as it will go, until his jaw and tongue are sore and aching. Vex fists one hand in his wet hair, dragging him up to her clit with a desperate sob, and he can tell she’s close, _so_ close. He redoubles his efforts, his discomfort a distant afterthought, and she finally comes with a reedy keen when he sucks her clit into his mouth, lashing at it with his tongue as he does. Her thighs clamp down around his head as she clenches and releases with her climax, nearly smothering him in her cunt.

It wouldn’t be a bad way to go, he considers to himself, with an unmistakable edge of smugness as she finally falls limp, thighs splaying apart. He pulls himself up, knees groaning in protest, and leans over to grab the hand towel from the rack, wiping his face, before gently cleaning between her thighs. Vex murmurs gratefully at him while she recovers, slumped against the mirror, eyes closed and skin dewy with sweat rather than the moisture of the shower. She comes easily into his arms as he pulls her close, nuzzling into his neck.

“Gimme a minute and then you can fuck me,” she mumbles, as she wriggles hopefully against his dick, which had gotten back into the swing of the program halfway through eating her out.

“Take as long as you need,” he says, running his hands up and down her back soothingly.

“Bed this time?” she asks. “This was lovely and insanely hot, but I can’t feel my ass anymore.”

Percy chuckles and hefts her up into his arms, heading for the bedroom. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to name all my stories after Vienna Teng lyrics. I have Decided.


End file.
